


A fortunate meeting

by Mishare



Category: The Soul Stone War
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishare/pseuds/Mishare
Summary: A fanfic about the poly Morkai/Straasa/MC from the game The Soul Stone War.
Relationships: Morkai/MC/Straasa
Kudos: 10





	A fortunate meeting

It's already getting dark by the time I get to the bar at the inn. I've had a stressful day and could use some relaxtion. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I step in, instantly looking to see what kinda meat is in store for tonight. As I stride over to the bar I still glance around and my eyes fall on a ginger man, sitting at the corner table. I order a drink and turn around while I wait, looking at the guy in the corner. His long ginger hair in a pony tail, hanging over his right shoulder. He's talking with another man, oh my, he does not look bad either. Could it be your lucky night?  
“Your drink, miss.” Says the bartender as he places a glass on the bar. “Tab it...” I say as I squint my eyes, take a big gulp, and decide to walk over to the two men.

“Care for some company?” I ask as you grab the back of a chair. The ginger man looks up at my and his green eyes pierce my soul. I choke on my drink and start coughing; “Are you okay?” Says the other man as he gets up and starts patting my back. Shortly after, I stop coughing and regain my composure. “Here, sit down.” the man with the dreads says as he offers me a seat. I sit down; “So what brings two good looking men like you to this part of town? Can't say I've seen you before.”  
“We're here on some...” “Ahem” The ginger man cuts him off; “She doesn't need to know that Straasa.”  
I look at the man with the dreads, Straasa appears to be his name. It doesn't sound familair, and not like other names from this area, I wonder where they are from.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, just making conversation.” I say as I try to keep the atmosphere light. The green eyed man is eyeing me up and down, and I wonder... Does he not trust me? Or does he like what he sees? It's hard to tell with his facial expression. “What's your name?” He suddenly asks, not sounding particulary kind, or interested. I hesitate for a moment and wonder if I should give these men your real name or not... “Vierna.” I then say shyly. “So, what can we help you with... Vierna?” The man asks, as I see a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips.  
The way this man looks at me, I still can't tell... But I like it, I start feeling goosebumps appearing all over my body... This man excites me in a way I never imagined and I feel a blush spawning on my cheeks.  
Straasa seems to notice me being uncomfortable; “He just means to ask if you came to us for something specific or if you were just looking to chat.” He says as he places a hand on my lower arm, resting next to my glass on the table.  
His hand feels warm and gentle, yet strong and powerful at the same time.  
I take a sip from my drink; “I... I've had a bit of a stressful day and was looking for a fun time to unwind...” I say quickly and take another sip.

The green eyed man's smirk grows wider and it seems that Straasa noticed; “Morkai, don't even think about it...” He says firmly. Morkai snickers; “She started it.” He responds quickly as he moves his chair closer to me. Again I feel my face getting flustered, I lower my gaze as a small smile appears on my lips.  
Morkai is sitting so close to me I can feel his warmth, I shiver from excitement when I feel a hand lightly brushing over my leg. “Don't think about what?” I then ask Straasa. I look up at him and it's only then I notice his amazing blue eyes. This man looks calm and friendly, unlike Morkai, who looks unfriendly, perhaps cruel even?  
“Oh, just Morkai getting crazy ideas... Don't worry about it.”  
He must not have noticed the fact that Morkai is stroking my leg. Where he first grazed my leg on the side, he has now slowly crept over to the top of my thigh, applying more pressure now.  
I smile at Straasa; “It's my fault really isn't it? I'm the one who said I was looking for a good time.” Morkai gives me a small squeeze as I say that, I bet he catches my drift.

I decide to just go for it, and I place my hand on Morkai's thigh. With a quick move he grabs my wrist and pulls it up, holding a tight grip on it. “What do you think you're doing?” He asks with a cold look on his face, his green eyes piercing my soul again. A small excited gasp escapes my lips, his rough way of handeling me... why does it excite me? “I.... Well... I thought... Just...” I stutter, stumbling over my words. “You thought what?” He asks, tightning his grip on my wrist, causing a surge of excitement to rush to my loins. “I make the rules here missy, not you.” I stare at him in his gorgeous emerald eyes, my eyes slightly squinted, heartbeat rising, a warmth rising between my legs. I smirk; “Yes, of course, my bad.” I say quickly. Straasa clears his throat causing me to break away from Morkai's stare. “Morkai, what are you doing? That's no way to treat a lady.” He says as he removes my wrist from Morkai's grip. He looks at my wrist, slightly discoloured, then up at Morkai; “Seriously? Look at her...” He moves my seat closer to him and lays an arm around my shoulders; “He doesn't know how to treat a nice girl such as yourself, I apologise on his behalf.”  
Morkai sees this as his que to move closer to me again; “What do you mean I don't know? She seems to enjoy it, didn't you see her face going red like a lobster when I grabbed her?” “That's only 'cause you embarrased her! Not because she liked it! ….. Is it?” Straasa looks at you wondering. “I... I don't know, I've never had anyone do that to me.” “Good girls like her like it rough, dont'ya.” Morkai says as he grips my chin and turns it towards him. A smal gasp escapes my lips as they curl into a cheeky grin, biting my lower lip. With a grin Morkai moves his face closer to mine, I feel his warm breath on my face, a cold shiver of excitement runs up my back. Then suddenly, he plants his lips on mine, roughly biting my lips and forcing his tongue inside. I retreat my face quickly out of shock, then a second later I go back in, I want this man and his untamed lust! From the corner of my eye I see Straasa looking down, and I feel his arm slipping away from my shoulder. No! Please stay! I quickly place my free hand on his thigh and caress and squeeze his leg, letting him know I want him too. I can almost hear Straasa think, but then after a few seconds, I feel his arm creeping back around my shoulder, down to my breast. Morkai notices this and he pulls back looking at Straasa. They seem to talk with each other but they don't use any words. 

Suddenly Morkai stands up and jerks me up by grabbing my blouse by the chest part. He plants another rough kiss on my lips as his hand slides down my body, searching for my hand. He grabs it and drags me behind him, up the stairs into his bedroom. He throws me down onto the bed and climbs on next to me. I wrap my arm around behind his neck and pull him closer to my face wanting another kiss as his hand gropes my tits. Not long after I feel someone else getting on the other side of the bed next to me, and another hand running up and down my body. I guess that's what they 'discussed' silently, if they we're going to do a threesome or not... I have never done this before but I feel excited and I let myself go.

Straasa begins undoing the buttons on my blouse, while Morkai's hands have moved down to my nether region, underneath my skirt. It feels strange, so many hands on my body, but my god does it feel good!  
Morkai crawls back up, showing a piece of cloth, lifting his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. Does he mean to blindfold me? Or tie me up? What does he mean?!  
“Where...?” my voice comes out barely a whisper. “Your eyes. Just relax and feel...” He says as he moves in to blindfold me. Noone is touching me.... What is happening? Are they leaving me like this?! 

Just as I start to panick I suddenly feel a warm hand again, its caressing my cheek... That must be Straasa! No way Morkai would do that... Then another hand, moving from my bellybutton, up over my tits to my neck... then a kiss, and another... A new hand appears on my thigh, slowly carresing creeping up, then unzipping my skirt.  
It goes on like this until I lie there completely naked, blindfolded on a bed in an inn! What am I doing?!  
I freak out a little bit and snatch the blindfold off my eyes, only to see a pair of kind, ocean blue eyes looking at me; “Shhh, relax, I'll look after you.” He whispers. The look in his eyes melts my heart and I close my eyes again, letting go of all my fear. Two pairs of hands continue caressing my body, my breasts, my nipples.... A tongue! Oh my it feels good! One hand slides down to tease my lips down below, sliding in between, but not going inside. They're playing around, tickling, teasing, making me wetter by the second...  
Unconsiously both my hands have moved to find a dick, one on each side, gently stroking them, feeling them harden under my touch.

“Enough foreplay, let's do this already!” Morkai suddenly exclaims. He grabs my arm and swiftly pulls me off the bed. But instead of my feet reaching the floor, he hold me up against his chest and pushes me up against the nearby wall. My legs wrap around his waist as I look deeply into his emerald eyes; God those eyes are gorgeous, I bite my lip in excitement. He moves in for a rough kiss, biting my lower lip and shoving his tongue inside. A sharp pain suddenly appears in my nether region... Without warning Morkai shoved his hard, thick dick inside, and didn't stop 'till he bottomed out. He keeps it there for a few seconds to allow me to get accomodated to the feeling, but it's not long until he starts ramming it in with a fast pace. With one hand he leans against the wall, stabelizing both himself and me, his other hand is fondeling my tits, pinching and jerking on my hard nipples. His kisses slide down my neck and his pinching of my nipples was replaced by light nibbles and gentle licking. I hear a noise and it takes me to realize that those noises are escaping my own mouth, I moan, enjoying a feeling I had never felt before. SLAP Morkai's powerful hand lands on my ass; “Yea, you're enjoying this aren't you, you 'lil slut!?” At first I respond shocked, did he seriously just say that?! But then I think, you know what, yea, I am enjoying this! And I don't care what anyone else thinks! From the corner of my eye I see Straasa, intrigued and aroused, looking at us while he's stroking his dick. I move my face closer to Morkai; “I think you're forgetting someone, sexy.” As I motion my head in Straasa direction. Morkai's thrusting slows down untill he lets me down unto my feet, I can barely stand after that pounding. Straasa had already moved closer and grabs a hold of me; “I've gotcha, here...” He picks me up and carries me back to the bed, Morkai already on his back stroking his dick, dripping with pre. They look at each other for a moment, I guess they're communicating again in their own way...

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on and go sit on it before I slap you.” Morkai says as he motions me to get on his dick. I scoot over and climb on top of him, slowly sliding his length in me till it's all the way in. Just as I tried to slowly get started, Morkai's hand wraps behind my head and he pulls me down to his face; “Ass up girl! We don't wanna let my man Straasa here down do we?” Excuse me?! He's not... No way!  
But it was already too late, suddenly I feel a tight grip on my ass, squeezing and groping, spreading them slightly, and then a wetness... Is he... No, that's not a tongue... OH MY GOD! Straasa is rubbing the tip of his dick against my asshole, dripping with pre. “Straasa, no! I've never... You know...” Straasa leans over me, brushing the hair out of my neck and kisses me; “Trust me, you'll enjoy this. Just let yourself go and enjoy the moment...” His face disappearing behind me again. Morkai grabs my chin and jerk my face back towards him, I lean in and start kissing him again. Straasa is right, I enjoy the freedom I'm experiencing now, I let go of my worries...  
Then I feel something pressing against my ass, something is trying to work it's way in. It's not very big though... I wonder what Straasa is using but the thought escapes my mind as I gaze into a pair of emerald greens.  
Right then, whatever is behind me, slides in. It feels strange at first, but then, once my body has adjusted to accomodate this intrusion I start to enjoy it. Straasa slaps my asscheeks a few times, making a blush appear on them.

Straasa pulls out whatever he inserted and has now moved up closer himself, I guess this is it...  
Suddenly I feel that wet tip again, gently pressing against my rear entrance, I relax, and feel it slip in.  
He's got quite the length and it seems like he doesn't push it all the way in. Again he allows me a moment to adjust before he starts thrusting. First slowly, but then slowly picking up pace. The feeling of being penetrated by two dicks is amazing, I never thought it would feel this good! “Oh! Yes! Fuck me harder!” I moan, running my finger nails down Morkai's chest. The two guys start thrusting in a rythm and it feels amazing. Morkai pulling on my nipples, squeezing my tits, a slap here and there. I never thought I would enjoy being used like this, and abused... Although... I don't really mind the slapping I realize, the sting of it feels good and it increases my excitement.

Suddenly I feel the stuffing in my cunt get even tighter, a hand grips around my throat; “Morkai...” I can barely speak. I can feel my ability to breath lessen, and just when I think I can't handle it anymore I feel a gush of warmth inside me and the grip loosening again. As Morkai pulls out, he rolls out from underneath me, allowing Straasa to push my head into the pillow. He pushes in deep till I can feel his balls slapping against my thighs. Straasa picks up his speed, ramming my virgin ass till I can't no more; “Straasa... please....” Morkai slaps my ass again; “Shut up you damn whore!” And shoves my face back into the pillow, I grip it tight as I endure a good ass pounding a little longer. A few moments later I feel Straasa's dick expand slightly and then a release deep inside my ass. He gribs my hips and thrusts hard as he releases with a loud grunt, then pulls out slowly. I feel his jizz running down my legs out of my used holes and lie down. Straasa comes next to me and holds me; “I'm sorry about that last bit, I'm not normally that agressive..” He kisses my cheek; “Are you alright?” I smile weakly and nod; “Yea, I'm okay...”  
I feel his hand brushing my hair away from my neck, kissing me there as his hand slides down my body untill I feel his fingers making his way into my wet hole. “Gotta make sure we ALL have a good time.” He whispers as he starts moving two fingers inside me. I close my eyes and arch my back when suddenly I feel someone else down there, Morkai is licking my clit, Straasa pulling out his fingers and Morkai sliding his tongue in. I throw my head back in pleasure and moan as a few moments later Straasa now slides in three fingers. I feel tensions rise and not long after I shiver as pleasure reaches max. Straasa pulls his fingers from my soaking wet hole and wants to wipe them, but just before, Morkai grabs his hand and licks my juices from Straasa's fingers; “You taste good girl...” He says as he licks his lips. Morkai slips into the attached bathroom and was making his way back over with a towel and a glass of water; “Here, you'll feel better.” He says with a slight smile. I look at him a little shocked, brushing my fingers over my throat. He opens his mouth to speak but I stop him; “It's alright, I was shocked 'cause I didn't expect it but surprisingly I kind of enjoyed it. Just... Don't over-do it okay?” I say with a wink.  
I quickly finish my glass then grab the towel and hang it over myself; “Would it be okay if I take a shower here?” I ask, but not really waiting for an answer I make my way over to the bathroom.

“Well... That was... Interesting...” Says Straasa, covering his nudity with the blanket. “First for everything right?” Morkai responds smirking, perfectly fine with his own nudity; “It wasn't bad was it?”  
Straasa shakes his head; “Strange, but not bad indeed...”

I stand infront of the mirror, my fingers gliding over my breasts... my nipples feel sore from all the tugging and nibbling that Morkai enjoyed. It seems he also left a couple of hickeys along the way.  
My ass cheeks still red and... is that a handprint? As my hand brushes over my blushed cheeks I think back... It was good, I can't deny that!  
I step into the shower and turn the knob, enjoying the streams of warm water flushing away the sweat from this... endeavor.  
With a towel wrapped around me, only barely covering my tits and nether region, I walk back into the bedroom.

It looks like the guys just cleaned themselves up with some towels and got dressed already; “So, how about a drink?” Morkai says, smiling? I nod; “Yea, that sounds great.”  
“Great, just take your time and we'll meet you downstairs.” Straasa gives me a peck on the cheek, a gently slap on my ass from Morkai and they leave the room. I quickly gather my clothes, and a few moments later I'm all dressed. I take a look in the mirror again and tidy up my hair then make my way downstairs to join the men.

“Hello again, gorgeous.” It's Straasa, drink in hand, waiting for me by the bottom of the stairs. I smile, grab the drink and take a seat at their table. I ask them some question, they ask me some things, and before we know it, all feeling of awkwardness is gone and we chat like we've known each other for years.  
I'm not sure how much time has passed, but the bar is nearly empty and about to close up. We decide it's probably best I don't walk the streets anymore at this time and I stay the night with them.

I lie down in bed, my head resting on Morkai's chest, spooned by Straasa from behind. My my, what a night this has been... My hand rests on Morkai's chest and I feel his heartbeat, I snuggle up tighter, Straasa gives me a kiss in my neck and crawls closer to me. A pleased sigh escapes my lips as I drift off into a night of probably pleasant dreams.


End file.
